


A Lion Still has Claws

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, In a coat of gold or a coat of red, Jon Connington's not so secret pinning for Rhaegar, My dislike for Daenerys, Rains of Castamere, Red Lion vs Golden Lions, Red Wedding still occurs, Reyne Revenge, a lion still has claws, im sorry, its an important event, poor guy, tear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: House Reyne has returned to Westeros. This time they will have their revenge against any Lannisters.





	A Lion Still has Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Leo Reyne (Father)  
> Alysanne Reyne (First Daughter)  
> Emberlei Reyne (Second Daughter)  
> Lyman Reyne (First Son)  
> Roland Reyne (Second Son)

Cersei was sitting in the Small Council chamber when three people entered with the banner of a red lion on a silver field. The eldest man had dark blonde hair with some graying hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was very handsome like Jaime, her twin. The man wore fine clothes fitted to his muscular body. The next boy and girl had light blonde hair, light green eyes, and pale skin.

"Welcome, Lord Reyne." Tywin nodded respectfully towards the man. "And the two behind you?"

"My middle children and my heirs, Emberlei and Lyman." Lord Reyne introduced the two to the Small Council.

"Did you payed the Iron Bank?" Tyrion asked Lord Reyne who had sat in the seat across of Tywin. Lord Reyne gestured for his son to speak.

"Yes." Lyman Reyne replied as soon as his father gestured to him. "The debt that Robert Baratheon had incurred on the Iron Throne has been payed in full. I had taken the liberty of opening up a seperate account for all of the trading that the port cities of Westeros makes with the Free Cities and keyed it only to the Master of Coin for the continued use of the account."

"Thank you for that fast thinking, Lord Lyman," Tywin stated. "What do you want in return?"

Emberlei Reyne looked straight at Tywin with fearless eyes, "Sansa Stark."

"Lady Sansa is a guest in King's Landing." Cersei scoffed. How dare they think that after repaying the debt that she never asked for aid in that they can take away her little bird.

Emberlei rolled her eyes towards Cersei with a sneer, "You are not in control of this meeting, Queen Regent. I am not asking I am telling. So far Sansa Stark had suffered physical and emotional abuse and my Father hold abused in abhorrence!"

"Sansa Stark will marry Lord Lyman Reyne." Tywin interrupted Emberlei's rant as he looked at Lyman. "Whatever she does or says is on you, Lord Lyman."

Lyman bowed his head to Tywin as the young man exited the room. Lord Reyne nodded towards Emberlei who turned around and left the room behind her brother.


End file.
